huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia
Patricia is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Vanuatu Patricia originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways had no tribe in a free for all battle. She was unable to secure an alliance at the first vote and voted alone for Lacey to not create too much disturbance. At the second vote, she managed to bond with other castaways, but was once again in the minority in voting for Ashley. At the tribe formation, Patricia was placed on the red Lopevi tribe. She joined the strong alliance of Jenny and Jeremy, voting with them on all occasions. At the tribes first loss, they voted out Kieron. After two immunity wins, the tribe went on a losing streak. At the first tribal council, she voted Peter. Destiny and Dolly wanted to form an all female alliance, but this did not work and Destiny was blindsided. Jorge was the next victim after Lopevi sensed a merge. On Day 20, Patricia made the merge and continued to vote with Jenny and Jeremy. At the first tribal council, she had a hand in sending home Maxwell. Louise and Ashley were the next that Patricia was told to vote for, but Angus and Lacey were voted out again. Despite the betrayal, Patricia voted with Jenny and Jeremy and sent home Dolly. By the final six, the Yasur and Lopevi alliance were tied with 3 castaways each. However, the Yasur alliance convinced Patricia to change her vote from Ashley to Jenny. She decided to listen to them, but this meant that Jeremy was voted out because of a voting imbalance. Feeling sorry about trusting the wrong crowd, Patricia promised that she would always vote with Jenny. However, the Yasur alliance held the numbers and since they believed Jenny was weaker, Patricia became the next jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jenny to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Patricia competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X in her second season. She was originally placed on the purple Takali tribe, labelled 'Gen X', for being 38 years of age at the time. She was in an alliance early on with Gail, Peter, Michael and Jayne. At the tribes first loss, the five voted together to send home Luke for his overly free spirit in the game. The women then had the numbers, sending home Karl when the tribe lost again for his weakness in the challenges. At the tribe expansion, Patricia was switched to the orange Vanua tribe along with original members Peter and Michael. When Ikabula lost and Tatianna was sent home on Day 10, she willed her Legacy Advantage to Patricia. Of the four immunity challenges they had together, Vanua only lost the Day 15 challenge which ended up being a Double Tribal Council. At tribal, the three Gen Xers banded together with Igor and Aura to unanimously send home Cydney. At this point, Patricia made the merge. She remained close with Gail, Peter and Dimitri. Knowing that the Millenials had the numbers, the four voted for Dusk, Gail played her Hidden Immunity Idol and Dimitri was made the first member of the jury. The Vinaka women then banded together to send home Michael at the second tribal. Aura wanted to control the game, approaching the Gen X alliance to vote for Mac. Even though they followed the plan, Mac used an idol to save himself, sending home Peter in the process. The Gen X alliance and Dusk then turned on and sent home Aura for flipping. Even though the Gen Xers seemed to be on the outs, Mac approached them once more. He told the trio to vote for Gabe. When they did this at tribal, Mac used his idol to save himself and Gabe was voted out in the process. The Millenials seemed to stick together now, but Patricia had other ideas. She used an idol to save herself and voted out Jessica in the process. When in the minority and despite constant campaigning, they were unsuccessful in garnering enough votes and Gail was the next voted out. In a last ditch effort to save themselves, Patricia and Tasha voted for Dusk at the next tribal council. At tribal council, Patricia used her Legacy Advantage, giving her automatic immunity. Mac, Igor and Fabian followed the pairs decision to unanimously vote Dusk out, seeing she was a threat to their alliance. The crack in the Millenial Men was evident, leaving Patricia and Tasha to find the holes. The pair and Mac voted together at Final Five to send home Fabian. Now with a slight numbers advantage, Patricia and Tasha knew they needed someone on their side. When Igor won the final immunity challenge, the pair approached him to sent Mac home. Seeing it as the easier option, Igor followed the pair to make Mac the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Patricia was seen as a strategic threat that was able to evaluate her current situation and change it for the better. Her game was also seen in a better light when compared to Tasha, who was more of an indecisive player and Igor, who only played with his close allies. In the end, Patricia was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning eight of ten jury votes. Jury members that voted for Patricia include Aura, Dimitri, Dusk, Gabe, Gail, Jessica, Michael and Peter. Voting History Trivia *Patricia was considered for Survivor: Japan but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would've been placed originally on the black Jishin tribe, labelled the 'Brains'. *Patricia is one of two castaways to compete in two seasons where a Double Immunity Challenge occurred and still be in the game, along with Gail. *She is one of three castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X, the others being Peter and Mac. *Patricia is the first castaway to play the Legacy Advantage. **She is also the first castaway to play the advantage after receiving it from another player (in her case being Tatianna). *Patricia is the highest ranking member of the original Takali tribe. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways